Acexreader-weve been together the whole time
by cuttlefishCullerCC
Summary: the first chapter of many of reader-chans times with ace and a few people you'll meet throughout your little adventure


Ace x reader~

"Ace-su! Luffy! Sabo!" You ran after your friends giggling as they ran from an angry fruit stand owner. Luffy smiled trying to keep up with his brothers "(Name)!" You and luffy were the same age (7) so you both struggled with keeping up with the two older boys in front of you.

later~

You wiped a bit of sweat away from your brow "How come you guys always gotta get in trouble?" You plopped down next to luffy waiting for the answer to your question sabo provided it "Well we wanted some melon and well you know how it is." He ruffled your hair causing you to smile sabo was more like your brother then luffy and ace you two used to live near each other in the grey terminal and sometimes stayed in the same spot he took care of you since he decided you were trustworthy enough (also because you were an adorable 5 year old at the time). You looked to ace he was messing with the wrappings on his pipe, ace didnt really talk to you much, you just guessed he didnt approve of you or something.

But little did you know ace thought you were fine, he actually kinda enjoyed when you were near by he just really show his feelings much so he just avoided speaking to you much because it caused his feelings to sorta overflow it was weird you made his chest feel weird he didn't like it but he also did the feeling really confused watched sabo pinch your cheeks and tease you, he was kinda jealous you adored sabo always hugging him and giggling at every shitty joke he told you and following him around like a puppy. "Oi sabo, why you teasing her so much do you like her or something?" He smirked to make it seem as if he was just making a snarky comment but sabo just laughed "Of course i like (name)!" Ace felt his breath hitch and heat raise in his face he was angry, what the hell!? Sabo saw ace getting all flustered and pissed so he finished his sentence "Shes practically my little sister." (Name) smiled nodding "Sabo's my big brother!" Ace felt a wave of relief come over him that was weird why should he care if anyone likes (name)?

You laughed at ace's relieved face what was with him he looked so pissed a second ago. "I like (name) too." Luffy laughed poking your cheek"She's awesome, and nice, and pretty and stuff." You poked luffy's cheek "Stop." "You first." You both then proceeded in arguing who would stop first then ended up tumbling around trying to beat each other up "Never mind i don't like (name)!" "What well i don't like you either you stretchy dumb ass!" "Both of you enough." Sabo pulled you apart "Luffy do you really not like (name)?" "...No." "(Name) do you really not like luffy?" "No." He smiled putting your hands together "Well then stop fighting and make up ok?" You both nod "I'm sorry luffy." "Me too." You tighten the grip on his hand but ace came over and pulled your hands apart "Ok enough of that luffy you don't need to touch girls anyways they have cooties." "What?" "Cooties they kill boys." "Ahhhh!" Luffy threw himself behind ace

Ace knew cooties weren't real he wasnt stupid but luffy was pretty ignorant so he believed him straight away "I don't have cooties!" "All girls do (name) deal with it." "No i don't cooties aren't real dummy." She gritted her teeth staring ace down, he knew she was the smarter one out of her and luffy so of course she knew he was lying. "Come on you guys we still need to catch dinner." "Can i help?" (Name) held her small staff slightly hopping up and down on her toes "Pleeeeeease!" Sabo was about to agree but ace stepped in "No girls cook they don't hunt." (Name)'s Eyes widened "Nu-uh! I can hunt probably better than you!" Now that caught his attention a girl was seriously challenging him a seven-year old girl at that, this would be easy. "Really huh?, fine you can come but if we have to help you even once then you lose and will forever be known as a lousy hunter got it short stack?" "S-short stack!?" She gripped her weapon tightly "Your on you freckled meaney!"

(Name) clutched the dark flame tightly as they headed to the deeper part of the woods to find a bear. The dark flame was a deep black staff it had its name written in the side written in gold paint, (name)'s mother owned it, she had seen her mom do amazing things with it she was told one day it might give her special powers if she wields it right. It was the last thing she received from her mother before she was burned for witch craft and (name) ran away from home with her weapon and cloak. (Name) lived in many places up until she was five she lived in the grey terminal as mentioned earlier. But finally she found a home, she lived with makino. Makino had found her looking through the garbage and brought her inside giving her, her first hot meal in months. She told her, her story and she told her she could stay as long as she liked that she would enjoy having someone else in her home for a change. Then she met ace and luffy she was following makino to this shack in the moutains. She met luffy first she liked him instantly he was fun and silly like her, then she met ace he was very quiet and he looked at her without any expression he made her feel un easy. But as she got to know the two boys better she realized ace was just being a bit distant is all and shouldnt hold it against him. They finally found a bear the y watched it carefully waiting for the perfect moment...but then luffy decoded to just go in yelling "Gum gum! Pistol!" You went in after him pushing his dumbass out of the way.

Damn it luffy Ace headed in hitting the bear square in the head "We told you to wait!" Luffy just screamed in fear as the bear got closer and he was down (name) hit the bear in the gut it lost its breath (name) was quite the strong little girl, she was alone for a pretty good amount of time so she got tough having to hunt all those animals on her own. (Name) kept beating on the bear almost beating it but it pushed her into the ground hard s, pulled herself up from the dust wiping her cut lip with her arm and went back in. She was struggling a lot now she kept getting pushed down sabo and luffy tried to go help her but ace stopped them "She took the challenge so let her show us what she can do." "Ace she could get really hurt." "She was the one who said she could hold her own so leave her be." Ace kept arguing with the two boys but they were interuppted as a shrill screech cut through the air "Ahhhhh!" They saw blood as (name) hit a tree falling un conscious. "(Name)!" The three boys yelled in unison, the bear was going to finish you off but they took him out as quickly as possible. "(Name)!" Sabo tried to see if you were breathing or showing some sign of life. Ace gripped a clump of his hair in his hand, he should have seen this coming why did he have to be such an ass? You were seven! You couldn't fight a bear alone. "Move." Sabo looked up at him "Wha-?" "Move!" Sabo backed away from you as ace picked you up "I can run faster than both of you I'll get her to dan dan's you two bring the bear in." They nodded as he began carrying you to the mountains bandits heard you quietly mumbling as he neared the house you actually started crying "I-i..." He scoffed "What?" "Im a lousy hunter!" You hiccupped "No you arent." He sat you down near the door "Yes i am!" You were in full-blown tears now "(Name)!" You silenced eyes widened "You are 7 and a girl i cant expect you to fight a bear...im.." You looked at him questioningly "I'm sorry ok." "But w-why?" "Because if i had just let you come in the first place instead of making fun of you, you wouldn't have two deep scratches in your stomach." "A-ace-su?" "What?" "I feel sleepy..." "Oh shit right." He brought you in the house .

-later-

You were bandaged up and ok now, you decided to spend the night since you didn't want to walk all the way back to makino's at this time of night she wouldnt mind anyway you did it all the time. You stared a tthe ceiling your eyes soon began to feel heavy so you fell into a gentle slumber.

Ace woke up, it was still night he looked to the other side of the room you were curled up in a ball shivering luffy had accidentally pulled off your blanket in his sleep. hHe was just gonna ignore it and go back to sleep but he felt a bit of worry what if you got sick? Oh you'd be fine but still he didnt like seeing you cold like that. He walked over, he tried to pull your blanket away from luffy but he had a death grip on it for some reason. He didnt wanna wake him up because he'd probably make a shit load of noise and wake up everyone in the house. So he had an idea, he grabbed his blanket and laid it over you. There now you were warm, but then he realized now he head no blanket...Well isnt this just a great situation. Its either you were cold or he was it was a tough choice, so he just decided to lay down next to you,you could just share it.

-Next morning-

Luffy and sabo snickered at the sight "Isnt that just precious?" Sabo pointed at ace holding you in his laughed "Ace-su must like (name) the most out of us!" "Oi ace!" Sabo lightly kicked ace's back waking him up "W-wha-..." He realized where he was, and what he was doing "Sleep well?" "Both of you shut the hell up she was cold ok!?" "Yeah ok ace~." Ace's eyes twitched and you woke up "Mmmmm! Best sleep ever." You rolled over sitting up looking at the three boys "What?" Luffy and sabo laughed ace blushed "D-dont you have to get home or something?" You smiled and nodded "I'll see you guys later!" You hugged ace first his face was on fire, then you said your good byes to sabo and luffy then began heading down the mountain.

"So ace? You like (name) don't you?" "I will end you." "Admit it!" "S-shut up." Ace's deep blush made it so easy to tell~ he liked you.


End file.
